


Only Natural

by AVirtoMusae



Series: Meet the Family [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Protective!Loras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly and Loras meet for the first time after Renly accidentally hurts Margaery's feelings.</p><p>{Can be read without having read the previous fics}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry about the shorter length. The first section is taken from my earlier work, but the rest is original.

Renly was a year out of highschool, but he hung around the school often enough that most of the school was still familiar with him. Most of the girls had crushes on him, if the rumor mill was to believed. Renly didn’t doubt it even if he did prefer men to women. 

It was around homecoming -- not that Renly actually cared, of course. Renly was a year out of school, so he wasn’t so sure that anyone would ask him anyway. He’d still go purely for the social element, though. 

A girl cornered him. She was pretty, he would admit, but her beauty did little for him. “Would you like to go to homecoming with me?” she asked. She grinned, her smile almost predatory.

Renly blinked and cursed his apparently failed memory. “Right, uh, I don’t believe I remember you but surely I should be able to remember one so pretty as you.”

“Or maybe my beauty made your memory go,” the girl said with a smirk. “I’m Margaery, Margaery Tyrell.”

Renly tried to smile while mentally panicking. “Nice to meet you.”

Margaery’s grin broadened. “So, homecoming?”

Renly blanched. “Uh, no, preferably not.”

“Why not?” Margaery pressed, stepping close enough to Renly to press up against him.

Renly thought for a second. “I don’t want to.”

“Come on,” Margaery pleaded, a hint of her desperation in her voice.

And then panic happened. “Margaery, look. I’m not interested in you like that. You’re cool, but just no.”

And then Margaery bit her lip and kept her chin tilted up, clearly upset, and walked away. Renly exhaled slowly and ran a hand through his hair.

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

It was exactly five days later that Renly found himself ducking the boy’s fist. He had no idea exactly what he’d done wrong either. He just knew that getting a fist to the face was rather low on his list of priorities.

“What did I do?” Renly demanded while ducking yet another punch. This was beginning to alarm him because the boy didn’t seem to be tiring and Renly was.

The boy paused to glare furiously at Renly. If he weren’t so angry, Renly likely would have been entranced by how stunning the kid was. “You! Margy’s been crying for days since you told her that the thought of going out with her was disgusting.”

Margy? _Margaery._

_Shit._

“I didn’t say that! She wouldn’t let me say no to going to homecoming!” Renly protested, trying not to get punched in the face. Unfortunately, that meant he got punched in the shoulder. “Ow!”

“Nobody says no to Margy!” the boy growled. Renly decided to grab the boy’s wrists.

The boy scowled at him and tried to wrench himself free, but while the boy was quick and more violent, Renly was physically stronger. “Look, Margaery’s a great girl. Literally the only reason a sane man would say no to her is because he’s gay, and I’m gay.”

The boy blinked. “Oh.” He paused. Biting his lip, he added, “You still should have been nicer about it.”

“I won’t contest that one,” Renly admitted, releasing the boy’s hands. Renly rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “So you’re Margaery’s brother, I’m guessing.”

The boy nodded. “Yeah, Loras Tyrell.”

“I’d introduce myself, but I’m guessing you already know who I am.” Both Loras and Renly laughed at that.

“Yeah, just a bit,” Loras joked back, “but maybe you ought to introduce yourself again just in case.”

_Was Loras flirting with him? Probably not, considering what happened with his sister._

“Okay then. I’m Renly, Renly Baratheon.” Renly stuck out his hand for Loras to shake. Loras shook it.

“Nice to meet you, Renly. I think we’ll be great friends.”

“It’s only natural,” Renly agreed. “So, want to go get food?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Loras agreed, grinning. He was not supposed to like Renly. Loras thought failing in this endeavor might be the only time it would be good to fail.

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

Loras returned home later that day to an anxious Margaery. He was dreading this conversation and facing Margaery’s wrath. “So, how’d your revenge on Renly go?” Margaery asked.

“It went well,” Loras said, trying not to sound evasive. “He’s gay, apparently, and he didn’t want to lead you on.” 

Margaery frowned. “He was very rude to me. Tell me you hit him at least a few times.”

“Yeah,” Loras answered. “Of course I did.”

“Good.” Margaery’s eyes narrowed, and she frowned at her brother. “Wait, you like him, don’t you?”

Loras tried very hard not to blush and quite probably failed like he’d never failed on anything before. “Nope, of course I don’t. I obviously don’t like anyone who’s hurt you even if it’s unintentional.”

“Obviously. It’s only natural that you don’t,” Margaery laughed. 

Loras scowled. “It’s only natural that I don’t like him.”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> **I hope you enjoyed it despite its shorter length! As always, I'd love feedback!**
> 
> Please pick which you would like to see the most:
> 
> {1} Willas meets the Sand Snakes  
> {2} Garlan being amused by awkward functions and bugged about grandkids  
> {3} Renly is forced to baby-sit Shireen and actually ends up liking her  
> {4} Tommen makes up a story about his kittens -- the five time he tries to tell it and fails and the one time he succeeds  
> {5} Renly discovers Loras likes cross-dressing  
> {6} Myrcella and Rhaegar and Lyanna’s daughter (name recommendations?) become friends  
> {7} Sansa teaches Margaery to cook (mostly based off my kitchen misadventures, but any stories you'd like to have included are welcomed)  
> {8} Willas and Oberyn try to watch a movie on historical relations between Dorne and the Reach  
> {9} Cat and Ned interrogate their children's significant others  
> {10} The various members of the Stark clans get together
> 
> So, I have almost decided on pairings for the Starks. Any input regarding that is, however, still welcome.
> 
> Also, if anyone would like to volunteer names for the younger children of Lyanna and Rhaegar, that would be lovely!
> 
> On the same topic, any names for the eldest child of Leonette and Garlan would also be lovely!
>
>> A Virto Musae  
> By the Virtue of the Muse


End file.
